


The way you stir beneath my skin

by Kyriadamorte



Series: If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A bunch of not actually that kinky kinks, Awkward Kylo Ren, Biting, F/M, Handcuffs, Huddling For Warmth, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Kylo is a tol who likes to be a smol sometimes, Kylo's the sub in case that wasn't obvious, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Painplay, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rey is totally comfortable with sex stuff and Kylo isn't, Scars, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Tentatively post The Last Jedi, Touch-Starved, blink and you'll miss it exhibitionism, honestly more feelings than porn, oh yeah a tiny bit of choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriadamorte/pseuds/Kyriadamorte
Summary: Kylo Ren is not what most would call very sexually experienced.It’s a shock, he knows.Now, though…Now, he worries that the scavenger girl is turning him into a bit of a pervert.AKA Kylo Ren's sexual awakeningAKA 4 times Kylo high-key freaks out about the harmless and low-key kinks he's developed since meeting Rey and the 1 time Rey didn't freak out about anything.AKA For a big, bad baddy, Kylo Ren is a bit of a prude.





	The way you stir beneath my skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is set vaguely in the same universe as my tentative post-TLJ speculation fic "Soup and Spices." Completely unnecessary to read that one, but you can if you want. All you need to know is that Rey and Kylo team up post-TLJ and are running around the Galaxy, hiding from everything while being stuck alone with each other on a small (as of yet) unnamed ship.
> 
> Also, this is my first smut fic and it's actually not that smutty. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Not happy with the title but whatever.

Kylo Ren is not what most would call very sexually experienced.

 

It’s a shock, he knows. 

 

His mother was one of the most lusted-after women in the Republic (a fact that still haunts him) and his father was a shameless flirt who-

 

Never mind about his father.

 

The point _is_ he’s neither of those things.When he was younger, he was all ears and nose and mouth and knobby knees.To be honest, he still is most of those things; he’s just taller.Having a voice whispering at the back of his head and a power too big to control hadn’t done wonders for his dating life either.Then, after he had-Well, a _fter_ , that sort of thing had been a distraction, a sign of weakness, laziness.Something that could be used to mock him or manipulate him.Besides, he, as well as almost everyone else, had been constantly covered from head to toe; there wasn’t a whole lot to lust after.

 

Now, though…

 

Now, he worries that the scavenger girl is turning him into a bit of a pervert.

 

~

 

It starts….well, if he’s honest, it starts when she slices his face open.

 

He doesn’t think too much about it _then -_ he’s far too busy dealing with a crossbow bolt to the gut and chasing after the girl and dealing with an ocean of guilt and grief and self-loathing.Later, though, when the scar is still fresh and the stitches newly applied, he would trace the line of it with his finger.When it was still healing, the sting of pain it caused would send a shiver up his spine and a jolt of heat straight to his groin.He’d stroke it up and down, replaying the image of her standing over him, every inch a predator.He’d imagine her stalking over to him and placing her tiny foot on his throat, pressing him into the snow and blocking his windpipe.He’d picture her taking the tip of her lightsaber ( _his_ lightsaber) and tracing it up from his belly to his chest, searing the tip of his nipple.

 

It’s no great mystery why his face took so long to heal.

 

Nowadays, after they finish sparring, he’ll press his fingers into the bruises she’s given him.He replays each smack, each strike, each punch of a pommel as steamy water runs down his back.He hopes the shower drowns out the sounds of his moans (there’s another part of him, however, that hopes it _doesn’t_ ).

 

He thinks, sometimes, of what he could say, what he could do, to get her to slap him.He’s Han Solo’s son, after all; it shouldn’t be too hard.

 

Their alliance is too fresh, too delicate to risk it, though.

 

He still files the ideas away for later.

 

~

 

Training with her is dangerous in other ways, too.

 

They find the training spheres on an abandoned Old Republic outpost that has long since become a hive for illegal activity.They’re old and partially rusted, but, between the two of them, they manage to get them up and running.They’re far more likely to encounter enemies with blasters than lightsabers, after all.

 

They’ve got four of them zooming about the room they’ve repurposed when they hit some unexpected turbulence from a stray comet.Rey’s _finally_  managed to smooth out her form, her reactions becoming less last-minute and, well, reactionary.She darts and twirls around him and he darts and twirls around her while the spheres circle them both and it feels like they’re dancing (except Kylo is far more comfortable with this than he’s ever been with dancing).The comet breaks their rhythm, however, and jostles them both off balance and onto the ground. 

 

They manage to deactivate all but one, which shoots a final dart straight at Rey’s face.

 

She’s his equal (his better, in some cases), but there are a few tricks where age and experience have definitely given him an edge.

 

It wouldn’t have killed her; these are training spheres, after all.But it would have hurt and possibly left a scar on her face.

 

He finds he really doesn’t like that idea.

 

He reaches out a hand a manages to stop the bolt a finger’s breadth away from her face.With a quick wave from his other hand, the sphere turns off and drops to the floor.

 

“Wow,” she says, breathless and smiling, eyes wide.“That was - You’re _amazing._ ”

 

He tries to smirk and be nonchalant about the whole thing.He fails terribly. “I- well, you know - um.Thank you.”

 

Great.Super.Amazingly eloquent.Well done.

 

He’s very proud of himself for not outright running to his quarters.

 

He doesn’t even fully get out of his clothes before his hand is on his shaft and it’s barely five strokes before he’s coming so hard his toes curl.

 

It takes a while before he can even handle seeing her smile at him.

 

~

 

His third … _problem_ is just absurd.

 

Their environmental systems get busted when they’re still a few days out from the nearest space port.It’s not a huge problem - they hardly have a full crew to worry about. They just close off a few rooms and lower the temperature enough that both of them have to wear a few more layers than normal as they go about their business.

 

He forgets sometimes, though, that she’s lived most of her life in a desert.They’re sitting in the cockpit, enjoying the last of the Corellian sweet sticks he’d picked up when he notices her shivering.She doesn’t complain, of course she doesn’t - that’s usually _his_ contribution to any discussion.He offers her his cloak without thinking.

 

It _should_ be absurd, the way she almost drowns in the layers and layers of fabric, but it’s _not._ Yes, it’s a little adorable the way her face peaks out from a pile of black, since her knees have been pulled up to rest under her chin.However, there’s something about her wearing _his_ clothing that makes him flush, despite the chill.It soothes the dark, possessive thing inside him that wants to scribble property of ~~Ben O~~   _Kylo Ren_ on her somewhere, the same way she has written her ownership of him across his face.

 

When she pulls the hood up over her head, he gets so hard so quickly that he has to readjust the way he’s sitting.He hopes she doesn’t notice.

 

That night, he imagines her wearing his cloak, but, this time, with nothing else underneath.In his mind, she sits astride him, black fabric falling around her, partially shielding them both.It’s still torn and frayed at the sides - he doesn’t edit that - but she still manages to look like a queen from one of the fairytales his mother used to read to him as a child.She rides him slowly at first, regal and controlled, then faster and faster.His fingers move slowly, skimming her sides and under the fabric of the cloak as he pulls her torso closer and closer to him.She presses her forehead against his and threads her fingers through his hair and the whole time she smells like him, looks a bit like him-

 

He comes all over his hand and immediately regrets it since he has to leave the warmth of his bed to clean himself up.

 

Besides, it’s just a _cloak._

 

Still, he wonders if her smell will linger when she returns it to him later.

 

~

 

By the second night of environmental systems on the fritz, it’s so cold that sleeping in separate beds is no longer an option. 

 

When he broaches the subject, he worries what her reaction will be.Will she tease him?Berate him?He’s not sure which one would be worse.Not for the first time, he finds himself hating his ears as he feels them growing red with embarrassment.

 

She seems to share none of his concern though, his pragmatic little scavenger.She simply brings over all of her blankets and hops into bed beside him. 

 

When his heart slows, he puts a tentative arm around her.She elbows away from him almost immediately.

 

He quickly turns over and tries to play it off as if he hadn’t meant to, as if he were asleep, hopeless though he knows that is.He’s in the middle of trying to brush off the hurt, clenching his jaw against the unreasonable sense of betrayal.Stupid, _stupid-_

 

“Sorry, that sort of thing always makes feel a bit trapped when I’m sleeping,” she says, turning and slipping an arm around his waist, curling herself tight against his back. “This alright?”

 

He’s head and shoulders taller than her and he knows he’s big and awkward and it’s a good thing they are alone because they probably look ridiculous.Still…

 

Rey’s tiny, wiry arms make him feel small and safe.The pressure of her chest against his back, of her arms against his stomach is anchoring and soft and hard and warm and wonderful.

 

“Mmmhm,” he says, not able to articulate much beyond that.

 

The urge to cry is embarrassing, but not unexpected.This is the first time he’s experienced anything like a hug in…well, in a long time.

 

The erection, however, throws him for a loop.

 

He could understand if it had been the other way around, if he had had her ass pressed firmly against his crotch, if his hands had been a breath away from her small, perfect breasts.

 

This, well, this is just absurd.

 

He feels her nuzzle her nose against the back of his neck and wriggle her freezing toes against his calves and cannot bring himself to care.

 

~

 

_Meanwhile, a few days later…._

 

 

Sex is never something Rey has had time to be ashamed of, so it doesn’t really bother her when she finds herself picturing Kylo sucking on her clit while moving two gloved fingers in and out of her.She thinks about pulling his long hair as he sucks her off and wonders if he’ll make the same sort of muffled whimper he let slip yesterday when she was patching up a particularly nasty scratch.

 

She brings herself to the brink a few times with this before her mind wanders down to the brig, where a set of as-of-yet unused handcuffs is kept.The image in her mind shifts and then Kylo is on his back, arms restrained above his head, all his vulnerable and sensitive places stretched out before her, undefended.

 

She thinks of the scars she seen and wonders about the ones she hasn’t.She imagines running her tongue along the torn seams of him while another part of her plays with the idea of ripping new ones into him with her teeth.

 

She comes hard, clenching around three fingers and goes to sleep almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:
> 
> As part of my Jakku headcanons, I imagine Rey not being super sexually experienced either, but also not really thinking sex is a huge deal. In other words, she'd have a bunch more angst about deciding whether or not to team up with Kylo than she ever would at jacking off to him (even before they become allies).
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure this is only M, but if you think I should move it up to E, let me know.
> 
> EDIT: Oh, yeah - you will pry the name Ben Organa out of my cold, dead hands.


End file.
